


Let Me be your Princess

by OneWeekColdCat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, F/M, I am ashamed of myself, IronWeiss, Loud Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Spanking, but i'm also proud of myself, my gosh what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeekColdCat/pseuds/OneWeekColdCat
Summary: Weiss is curious about something and comes up with a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most explicit shit I have ever written. I honestly have nothing to justify writing this other than I wanted to see if I could write it. My second time writing smut, first time writing daddy kink. I REALLY hope you guys like it. *throws cake and ice cream at you*

Daddy kink, it was something Weiss had been curious about for a while now. She remembered when she first started thinking that Ironwood had a daddy kink. It was two months ago, they had been sparring in the backyard when Weiss tripped over her own glyph and scraped her arm on the ground. Ironwood was instantly at her side to make sure she was okay. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside to take care of the injury. As he was bandaging the scrape, she couldn't help but think that he would make a great dad someday. Later that night, she was reading a magazine article about kinks that men have, and she came across daddy kink. After reading the bit of the article, Weiss realized that maybe Ironwood might be more “daddy” than she thought. She had to test her theory out.

The sound of the bedroom door opening brought her back to the present. She looked at Ironwood as he went to grab something from his dresser before walking over to her and giving her a kiss on her forehead. She giggled a little, enjoying the little bit of affection. But then she remembered her plan.

“So, you have the whole day off James?” Weiss asked. Ironwood nodded his head.

“That's right. It's just going to be me and you today.” Ironwood replied smiling at Weiss.

“That's great. I, um, heard there was a festival today in the city. I was wondering if you would like to come to it with me?”

“Sure. Sounds like a date. We should probably get ready for the day first.” He said teasingly. Weiss nodded in agreement. She'd get ready alright, she just wouldn't be wearing her normal attire.

…............................

The moment he saw what she was going to wear that day, Ironwood knew something was up. He had just changed into his casual clothes which consisted of his navy blue turtle neck sweater and black pants, gloves and work boots. He was now in the kitchen making breakfast, when Weiss came out and nearly made Ironwood drop his cooking utensils. She was wearing a low cut pink tank top that said “Princess” in silver letters, cut off shorts, and her high heels. Weiss smirked when she noticed him staring at her.

“I decided to try something new. What do you think?” She asked knowing full well that she had thrown him off his game. 

“You l-look great. Is that what you're, um, wearing to the festival?” Ironwood could feel his mouth going dry as he continued staring at his girlfriend. He could have sworn that she was trying to hold back a laugh.

“I think so. I mean, I know it's not a dress or skirt, but I thought I'd give it a try and see how it goes. I mean, if you're okay with that.” Weiss winked at Ironwood and he had to take a deep breath before responding.

“You know I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't wear. I'm perfectly fine with it.” He said. They both knew that he wasn't fine with it, that her outfit was making him react in more ways than one. But he knew she was planning something. He spent the rest of the morning trying to figure out what it was.

…......................

As soon as they got to the festival, Weiss put her plan in motion. She started walking as sexily as she could while acting completely innocent. Every time they went to a new booth or checked out one of the few rides that were there, she would act as childish and innocent as possible. But at every chance she got, she also did something that drove Ironwood crazy. Whether it was brushing her hand against his or eating some treat provocatively, she could tell she was driving him insane.

The final straw was when they were in a long line for one of the rides and some people had to cut through to get somewhere else. Weiss backed up into Ironwood to make room for the people, while also grinding back against his crotch. He bit back the moan that threatened to escape his throat. He'd had enough. He dragged Weiss away from the line and went to find the least crowded spot possible. 

“Okay Weiss, what is going on?” Ironwood almost growled as he whispered. 

“I don't know what you mean James. Did I do something wrong?” Weiss asked with mock innocence. 

“You know damn well what you're doing Weiss. Grinding against me like that back in the line, all the other little things you're doing to drive me crazy all while acting like a child. Not to mention all of the other guys I've had to give death glares to because they wouldn't stop ogling you. Seriously, this is ridiculous. You're behaving like a spoiled princess.” He said through gritted teeth. Weiss grinned up at him mischievously.

“A spoiled princess huh?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Maybe you're right. Maybe your princess needs to be punished?” She leaned up so that her mouth was right against his ear. “What do you say? Do I need to be punished, daddy?” She whispered. 

Weiss pulled back a little bit to see Ironwood's eyes wide in shock. At first she was worried that she had freaked him out and gone too far. But then his eyes went dark and he grinned almost evilly. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“So that's what you've been trying to get at? Fine, I'll play along.” He gently reached over and grabbed her wrist. “We're going back home. If you do anything to slow us down, daddy will have to punish you more than he's already going to. Let's go, princess.” They started speed walking hand in hand back towards the car. Weiss was so very tempted to see just how far she could push Ironwood, but thought better against it.

When they finally made it back to the car Ironwood pressed Weiss against the side of it and started kissing her roughly, making Weiss gasp and moan in surprise. Before she could start kissing him back, he opened the car door and practically shoved her inside. He got in the driver's seat and wordlessly started driving them home.

They were both silent at first, which didn't bode well for Weiss. She smiled as an idea hit her, and she reached over and started tracing her fingers along Ironwood's human thigh, eliciting a grunted moan from the man. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and grabbed her wrist.

“Princess, what did daddy tell you about slowing us down?” Ironwood asked through gritted teeth.

“But you only said that about heading to the car. You didn't say anything about it for while we're driving, daddy.” Weiss replied, giving him a lopsided grin.

“Attitude like that is only going to make your punishment worse, naughty girl.” He placed her hand onto her leg and reached over to do the same with her other hand. “you are to keep your hands in your lap for the rest of the car ride. Is that understood princess?”

“Y-yes daddy, I understand.”

“Good girl.” Ironwood started the car again and continued driving them home. The entire time they were driving Weiss was debating with herself about how much she was okay with this. It shocked her that she was enjoying this kink so much. She just hoped that Ironwood was enjoying it too.

Weiss didn't need to worry though, Ironwood was enjoying himself just fine. He spent the rest of the car ride trying to come up with a suitable punishment for his “princess” that wouldn't be too much. As they finally made it to the house, he decided to just go with his first idea.

Ironwood walked over and opened the car door for Weiss. He allowed her to hold his hand as they walked inside the house, but then he spun her sharply by her shoulders so that she was looking at him. She was surprised at first, bur relaxed when she saw is expression soften, breaking the facade for just a moment.

“Weiss, I'm fine with this kind of role play, but if something becomes too much for you I need you to let me know. Are you sure you want to continue this game?” He asked her, making sure this was what she wanted.

“It's okay James. I'm actually enjoying myself so far. But if something bothers me I'll let you know right away. I promise.” She smiled at him. He leaned down to kiss her before getting back into his character.

“You know I still love you princess. But bad girls need to be punished. You are to go to our room and take off your shorts and panties and wait for me on the bed. I need to get a few things before I give you your punishment. Understand?”

“Yes daddy. I'll wait for you.” Weiss went straight to their bedroom and did as she was told, removing her shorts and panties and sitting on the edge of the bed. A few minutes had passed when Ironwood walked into the room. Weiss was puzzled when she saw him holding a bottle of lotion and one of the throw pillows from the couch. He sat down next to Weiss and placed the pillow on his right leg.

“I want you to lay over my legs princess, face down.” Ironwood said to Weiss. She immediately obeyed and layed over his legs facing the right side of his body, realizing that he had gotten the pillow for her comfort so that his prosthesis wouldn't jab into her. “Alright princess, tell me, how many spankings do you think would be appropriate for your behavior?” He asked darkly. Weiss' eyes widened at his words. This must have been why he had asked her if she was okay with continuing and made her promise to say something if anything bothered her. Her heart swelled at the fact that he was taking so much of her well being into consideration. It made her love him more. She quickly remembered that she was supposed to respond to his question.

“Would ten be enough, daddy?” Weiss asked as innocently as possible.

“I don't know princess. I was thinking of a higher number. You were very naughty today. Try again.” He took off his gloves and placed his human hand over her ass and started rubbing circles into her left cheek.

“Fourteen!” She yelled the first number that came to her mind as she felt herself getting aroused from his rubbing.

“Hmm, alright. Fourteen it is, princess.” Ironwood chuckled. Weiss flinched and hissed through her teeth as the first slap landed on her ass. But she was surprised to find that the pain wasn't unpleasant. 

Ironwood continued the spankings, slowly at first to make sure Weiss was alright, but soon he was giving blow for blow. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the air as Weiss squirmed in Ironwood's lap. She could feel herself getting wetter from the treatment and she said a very audible, “Harder daddy.” He complied and spanked her harder until all fourteen spankings had been given. She watched as he reached over and grabbed the lotion, squeezing some into his hand before rubbing it into her tender backside. She relaxed at the cooling sensation and sighed contentedly.

“You were such a good girl, princess.” Ironwood whispered, bringing Weiss back to reality. “You took your punishment so well. Should daddy give his princess a reward for being so good?”

“I-I would like that very much daddy.” She replied.

“What does my princess want for her reward?”

“Oh daddy. I-I want to suck your cock. Can I?”

“If that's what you want princess, then yes.” Ironwood chuckled. He placed Weiss on the floor in front of him and started removing his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. 

His erection sprung out as his boxers were finally removed and Weiss made a small but excited sound, she loved how big he was and was beyond grateful that it wasn't made of metal. Ironwood spread his legs and motioned for Weiss to begin. She started using her hand first to stroke along his shaft. She smiled as he shivered from her touch and stroked him a few more time before finally taking the head into her mouth. She circled her tongue around it, ripping moans from Ironwood's throat. She then started bobbing her head up and down, taking as much of his throbbing member as she could. She did this a couple more times before she pulled off and grinned up at him.

“Daddy's cock tastes so good. I love it so much. But I want to taste daddy's cum too.” Before Ironwood could respond, Weiss was back on him, sucking harder and wrapping her hand around what her mouth couldn't reach. Ironwood was practically yelling her name at this point. He brought his human hand up to grip at her hair while his metal one gripped at the sheets. He tried to warn her that he was close, but the only sounds that came out of his mouth was more moaning and yelling as he shot his hot seed into her awaiting mouth. She swallowed as much of it as she could, but some of it still dribbled down her chin. She pulled off of him with a resounding pop and looked up at him.

Ironwood's face was flushed, his eyes were closed and there was a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He was breathing heavily, relishing in the afterglow of his orgasm. Weiss smiled at him. She loved that she was the one to put him in this state. She stood up and kissed his lips softly. He looked back at her and smiled. It didn't surprise him at all when he felt himself getting hard again from just the sight of her. He then noticed that she was still wearing her tank top and bra.

“Alright princess, you got to take care of me, now let daddy take care of you.” He said, having her stand up so he could remove the offending articles of clothing. He tore off his own sweater and brought her down for a passionate kiss. He could taste himself still on her tongue as he deepened the kiss. He rolled them over so that he was hovering over her on the bed and ran his hands down her sides and back up again, cupping her breasts roughly. He released the kiss and looked down at her. She looked like she was in total bliss. She looked back at him with half lidded eyes and a small smile on her swollen and bruised lips. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside of her, now.

Ironwood rolled off of Weiss to reach the box of condoms they had under the bed. He grabbed one of the packages, tore it open and rolled the condom over himself. He turned back over to Weiss and gently grabbed her knees to pull her legs apart. He groaned loudly when he saw that she was practically soaked and ready for him to take her. He placed his tip at her entrance, but didn't push in.

“I'm going to fuck you so hard.” Ironwood said huskily, his voice dripping with sex. “Daddy's going to fuck you so hard, princess. Would like that? Tell me what you want.” Weiss squirmed and whined at his words.

“Yes daddy, yes. I want you to take me. Fuck me hard into the mattress. I need you daddy. Please.” Weiss begged. Ironwood was more that happy to fulfill her request and began slamming into her rough and fast, making Weiss scream in ecstasy. “Oh god, daddy yes! Just like that daddy!” Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs. Ironwood loved hearing her screams of pleasure and he thrust into her even harder causing her to scream louder.

“That's right princess, scream for daddy. I want you loud enough that the neighbors hear your beautiful voice. Let them know how much my princess loves being fucked by me.” He grunted into her ear as his seemingly never ending thrusts continued to rock her into oblivion. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper into her and yell out in pleasure.

Ironwood was getting close, he could feel it. But he didn't want to cum first. He wanted to feel Weiss' orgasm around him. He took his human hand and brought it between the two of them to rub her swollen clit with his thumb. Weiss gave a final scream as her climax hit her hard, causing her body to tremble and shake with pleasured tremors and cover Ironwood with her juices. It was all Ironwood needed to hit his own climax, yelling her name loudly as he continued to thrust and spill his seed.

When Ironwood was completely spent he pulled out and rolled of off Weiss, removing the condom and dropping it into the bin next to the bed. They were both breathing hard, trying to catch their breath. After a while they looked at each other and smiled. They stayed like that for a while, when suddenly they heard a very loud knocking on the front door. Ironwood swore, got up and walked over to his wardrobe to grab his bath robe, not wanting to get dressed just yet. When he finally got to and answered the door, he was shocked to find two police officers standing on the front step.

“I'm sorry to bother you sir. We received reports about some loud screaming coming from your residence and were requested to investigate.” One of the officers said. Ironwood's face turned bright red and he brought a hand up to cover his eyes. They all jumped when they heard a loud thud coming from the hallway, followed by hysterical laughter. Ironwood turned around and found Weiss, wrapped in a blanket and rolling on the floor laughing. He turned back to the officers, their faces now red as they realized what was going on.

“Trust me gentlemen, there are no problems here.” Ironwood said to the officers. They both nodded and turned to leave. He closed the door and marched up to Weiss who was standing again and leaning against the wall. “And you think that was funny?” He asked her sternly. She nodded her head.

“You said you wanted me loud enough that the neighbors could hear. Looks like you got your wish, James.” Weiss started laughing again. He found he couldn't be mad at her and he started laughing too.

They would just have to be quieter from now on.


End file.
